


Stranded

by JamieXDLukaXoXo



Category: AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Underage Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieXDLukaXoXo/pseuds/JamieXDLukaXoXo
Summary: When a 14 year old girl goes on a flight over the Bahamas and a 3 night stay at a hotel. But what happens when her plane crashes in the ocean and she somehow gets stranded on a remote island in the middle of nowhere, and then four skeletons find their way to her. What will she do? And how will she survive?Then what happens when the skeletons go into heat!?Don't judge this! I swear over half of you aren't even of-age on here! And yes there will be smut so shush.
Relationships: Sexual - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You are Kaiyo (Japanese origin) It means 'sea' and 'forgiveness'. You loved the water still do i mean it is what saved you from dying. You had now woken up on a island empty and alone. Your plane had some how crashed into the ocean and you luckily were the only survivor...

A just now fourteen year old stranded on a remote island all alone with nothing but the bathing suit that your wearing... A showy one at that, your old bestie had bought it for you it was a bit revealing, well really a lot for a fourteen year old. No it was like super showy! But it was super cute to the both of you and you two liked anime so much that you couldn't not like it. Your father HATED it but your mother was fine with it and her opinion was the only one you cared about really.

Anyways you woke up with pain all over your body when you sat up and opened your eyes you noticed that you were on a island, with sunburn all over your body it hurt so much. You wiped your eyes and face off then looked around you were alone...

All by yourself on a island with strange animals and no way off except swimming and after a while of that you'd drown why'd you haft to go on a trip for your birthday. Talk about luck on your fourteenth birthday you crashed then ended up landing on on a island all alone.

You cried and cried for what felt like days.

You wept to yourself for a few hours at least until the sun started going down.

It was almost dark.

You pushed yourself up and wiped your eyes again blinking and looking around there was two suitcases a little while over on the beach. You ran over to then and pulled the first one open it was a little kids case. You looked through and found a water flask, then you moved over to the next case and looked through it there were a grown man's clothes in there you found a not- too ripped up jacket in there that you slipped on and pulled the hood over your head. Unfortunately the zipped was broken so you couldn't zip it up, but you still got it on and put the little bit of food and drink in the pockets then started walking into the big no huge and dark forest. 

About twenty minutes later of walking you ended up finding a bush with some huge leaves, some big sticks and a log. When you brung all of the stuff together you slowly cut a vine and made a little shelter one that you alone could barley fit in. When you crawled in you pulled the ripped up jacket around yourself and went to sleep.  
...

You woke up at around six when you'd normally wake up by the looks of things and shivered while drinking a bit of the water, you really wished that you hadint worn the bathing suit yet but at least when somebody found your dead carcass youd be looking sexy while dead lol.

You got up fixing the things in your pockets then started on your way looking through the woods, being as quiet as you could. You made shure to try your best with marking your surroundings.

But out of nowere that little bit of noise around you just stopped out of nowere. It had been almost too silent before but now? Far too silent for your liking. Nothing was out of place when you’d checked your surroundings, nothing moving but it got deadly silent… The hairs on your arms up to the back of your neck start to do that thing when you get scared and stuff. It’d been so silent that you would have never known if there was something watching you right now in the woods.

That was until...


	2. Oh yeah, I'm on a damn island yayyy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets blue.  
> Blue likes reader a lot.

-??? Pov-

There was this smell in my territory a strong ocean smell but it also smelled like the sun, as if it was outside all of the time, There was another being near here. He sniffed the air and the scent of burnt flesh filled his nose, the scent making him bristle. His eyes darted around for the owner of the scent but found nothing, no half dead creature dragging itself across the sand.

As blue's eyes scanned the beach a weird container caught his attention. He walked over to it, it was a lot smaller than him lengthwise by quite a few inches and in width too. He cocked his head to the side and followed the smell coming from it leading into the woods. Maybe this new beta? would be his size or even smaller! Hopefully she is!

Sans followed the scent, salt still reappearing every few feet, almost like something was leaking salt water. Weird. After a few minutes of walking he found a female curled up in the hollow of one of Sans favorite trees. She looked like a wreck. She had burns covering her arms and part of her face, she smelled strongly of sweat and that strange salt water. And her expression was pinched in distress with her little bit of hide was covered in sand and dirt. And his assumptions were correct, you were smaller than him! Though he was crouched down and not standing straight up. Something akin to pride and excitement bubbled in his Soul.

She had s/c skin and a soft looking body, but only visible hair on her head, weird. So many things about this new creature were strange, where had she come from, why was she, so, well fleshy, why did she make his soul feel weird? He had decided to go over to her and see if she would be his new alpha. She really seemed to be a beta though so she'll probably except his offering. Blue grabbed some fruit from a tree and ran back over to her then jumped from out of the bushes and axdentally landed on her.. Oops? Hopefully she's nicer than the others..

-Kaiyo's pov-

Something white and bone like jumped on you from behind then it started licking your face, you pinched yourself then looked over at the thing it was a skeleton? With blue eye- lights and some fruit in his hand was that for you? Only a few ways to find out. You pushed it?, off of you. When it started licking you again you pushed it off rougher. "No, Stop." He backed up and sat down putting his head in a submissive pose then holding the fruit out to you.

Yup it was yours, you took the fruit and smelled it it smelled good so you bit it then ate the whole thing. After you ate it he handed you another and you ate that one too. Then you patted his head and he started purring? So weird. Anywhoo you kept petting him then made a drinking gesture with your hands, Although he didin't seem to understand it. So you drew a river of sort onto the dirt then made a cupping motion with your hands this time. 

Which he seemed to understand so far, he grabbed your free hand and started pulling you. To which you followed him. After a little while of walking/ him basically dragging you, you ended up at a lake. You sat on a rock and finished up the water in your flask then refilled it. He dunked his whole head in the water and drank it. You laughed at him then petted his now soaked skeli head. "Good Boy."

.... You had to pee.. You petted blue's? head. Then started walking off when he followed you pushed him down and said. "Stay boy, Stay." When he followed you again you shoved him down and patted the ground in a stay here sort of motion. Then you walked off a little while away in the woods and took yourself a nice piss lmao.

Blue the small-but-taller-than-you skeleton’s whole aura screamed curiosity and you deemed him not a threat as something warm filled your chest. What the hell?? This “safe” feeling only became familiar when you were with him now wtf??… It still didn’t you from not fully trusting the little, big ol cutie. Even if you were still on guard. Your stomach churned.

He walked up out of the woods at stared at you. Didin't you tell him to stay there jeez! You hadn’t noticed that your pants were half way down until Wolf’s gaze scrolled down to your… bottom half. Then heat exploded on your face. “O-oh shit.. Look away!!” You Yelled at him.

Blue had jumped, making a choking sound and his blue eyelights snapped away from you… his face was glowing blue?? Then he walked over and rubbed himself over you. You had quickly pulled your bottom up and tried to push blue off of you but he didin't budge. Damnit! Weird little skeleton! While you tried to push him off he started purring while getting a bit more agressive!? The fuck little guy? What is he doing?

You hit him, well slapped him to be correct while making your best growl that you could. He had flinched and backed off of you giving you time to slide your jacket back on and grab his hand walking back the way your little bed thing was. "Blue c'mon sleep." Once you brung him to the little bed thing you crawled under and he tried to come under too, When he couldint come under he chirped something at broke the roof thing off picking you up and carrying you to some other place. Which surprised you a lot. And it kinda pissed you off aswell, he broke your damn nest thing you made. But maybe he had his own nest thing.

\---blues pov again---

The human was strange, but very nice. She didn’t understand him when he spoke and vice versa. She did pat him on the head when he brought her things she could use for... whatever she was doing. It felt very nice to have an Alpha like figure who wasn’t making puns all the time or being mean to him. Well she was a Beta.

He would do whatever she wanted if it meant she would treat him like this. When they got back to her their cave. She pulled something long out of her pocket and took it apart, striking them against themselves until sparks flew onto the leaves. She blew on them until a small flame arose after a few tries.

He stared at the flames with amazement when the female yawned and laid down next to the fire, closing her eyes. He crawled over to her and curled up next to her, reveling in her heat combined with the fire’s. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. With his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee wooo! Next chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Good fuckin luck~


End file.
